Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{14}{25} \times 1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{14}{25} \times 100\% = -56\%$ $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ -56\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ -56\% \times 100\% = -56.00000000000001 \% $